Comedy In 10 Minutes
by Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016
Summary: This all about what if you were accepted as a great author hall of fame worthy of greatness and the worst person in the world type of reception. This short one-shot is about me and what if I was accapted as a great author and a terrible one so please enjoy


1987 Eastern Conference Finals

July 18 2012 8:04 AM

Eddie Smalls POV

I got up around 8 AM and like it has been for the pass 3 days it's a heatwave on my thermometer it said its a 100 degrees but it felt like 150 and I felt like collapsing I actually feel like I'm gonna die.

But today there's some good news that I have going into today my girlfriend Sasha come back from Washington DC with her father (Obi-Wan) and cousin (Ashoka) are coming home so I can have someone to hang out with again...not her cousin and father there to old for me I meant Sasha.

I'm so happy she's coming back I've been so board since she left its odd cause I thought she'd be coming back to wyoming with us then all of a sudden like an author who doesn't know how to write a fucking comedy decided to just say no I'm not gonna bring them back like I said I would I'm gonna wait a chapter.

Fuck '76 Celtics not the team the team was great you had...

CDave CowensJim Ard

PFPaul SilasSteve KuberskiTom Boswell

SFJohn HavlicekDon Nelson

SGCharlie ScottGlenn McDonaldJerome Anderson

PGJo Jo WhiteKevin Stacom

God what a great team anyways the author for me sucks balls all he does is tupac this tupac that oh I'm gonna make a fictional character named after the Italian philosopher Niccolo Machiavelli and all he does is mention Stilwatersrundeep like what the fuck we get it you hate cad bane and your for the pimp Jedi guy who never really existed in the history of star wars oh and don't even get me started on his proclaiming he's the best...

Oh and wasn't he that motherfucker that criticized George Lucas star wars...

Jedi Temple younglings training room...

A/N I gave the students AKA the younglings names...

Kris Humphrey: who the fuck is this author!

Derain Williams: its just that damn '76 celtic again switch man switch this persons a disgrace...

Ray Allen: he ain't that bad.

Michael Jordan: he is that bad all he does is make phony jokes about Ice Cube calling himself a Jedi Knight.

Patrick Ewing: or making a spoof of the daily show he said he's done with it but he never puts a complete sign on it...

O.J Mayo: or the fact that he publicly says that a story ended the way he didn't want it to end and says thats he's drive to make people laugh he can't make a Hyena that's already laughing laugh.

now to A Jay-Z press conference...

Jay-Z: I just wanna thank everybody for coming to this I know we all wish we could meet on better terms but there's a time for everything so...I'd like to thank my fans my loyal loving fans who sticked by me for better and for worst and it pains me to say...(tearing up) I will be retiring from rap and making music.

Reporter: but why?

Jay-Z: because of that damn '76 Celtics.

Channel 11 news...

Reporter: this just in Kobe Bryant,Dwight Howard,Dwayne Wade,Chris Bosh,Avery Bradley and several NBA have announced their retirements due to the writings of '76 Celtics jokes saying and I am quoting Dwight Howard when I say this

" A clump of shit all he does is make jokes that aren't even there and that don't contribute with the story all he does is bash Lucas and talk about avatar the last Airbender and doesn't make a worthy story that interested any star wars fans"

A/N that was me being received bad this is me being received as great

Welcome back. *audience applauds*

We're here on '76 Celtic television, and I'm Trevin Jones

and I've been conversing with the Mad Author.

And quite frankly - he's very mad

We're gonna TRY to find out why; so we'll take some questions

at this point from our studio audience.

Yes ma'am, please stand and state your name, and where you're from.

Girl: Hi, my name is Shay, and I'm from New Rochelle

and, I just don't understand, why you so mad.

Like what are you so mad about?

Author: You wanna know why, yo first of all, yo first of all you can't

be askin me no question knowhatI'msayin who the fuck is you?

Trevin: (Ahh, excuse me, Mr. Author, Mr. Author...

Author: You can't be askin me no question I'ma tell you why I'm mad, youknowhatI'msayin? I'ma tell you why I'm mad. I'ma tell you why I'm mad. These niggaz is makin five

hundred thousand dollar videos, yunusayin? They drivin around in

hot cars, yunusayin? They got bitches, they got all that shit.

Trevin: Sir, please, please, refrain from your foul language.)

That's my word.

You know sayin? I'm still livin with my MOMS, you know what I'm sayin?

That's my word.

you know what I'm sayin? I'm makin records I ain't made no money

yet I done made this is my fourth story yo, this my FOURTH STORY.

I ain't made a TV appearance yet.

This guy made one story, he makin wild

records. My Edits shit, it was aight, it was aight,

yunumsayin, that shit was aight, it was cool. But my shit is

more Tom Brady than that! I got Tom Brady shit.

And they not

recognizing, they not sayin I recognize. And fuck is that, who

is you to be askin me questions, you know what I'm sayin? Who is you?

A/N I hope you enjoyed this short story I just wanted to joke around about being an author and have a little fun with it like if I'm a terrible author or a great one or just a regular you know what I'm saying anyways hoped you liked this.

I will be updating My Edits it's just I'm having trouble writing it but I am working on it that much I can promise you that much

Please leave a long and detailed review


End file.
